Ben Stiller in Na'vi Makeup and Gear During the Oscars!
Title: Ben Stiller in Na'vi Makeup and Gear During the Oscars! Uploaded: August 11th, 2010 (Facebook) Length: 4:38 Description: You gotta watch this, guys! Ben Stiller in Na'vi makeup and gear! And in a tuxedo, too! And during the 2009-2010 Academy Awards (or Oscar) ceremony! Transcript has the camera facing a television, presumably in his bedroom. Displayed is a VHS recording of the 2010 Oscars; the image is very unstable, suffering from poor tracking. Timbox pauses the video for a second in an attempt to fix this Timbox: "First." unpauses, only slightly fixing the issue Announcer: "Please welcome...Ben Stiller!" Timbox: "Uh-oh! Here we go! Here we go, Ben Stiller voice changes to an outright redneck accent with Na'vi makeup and gearrrrr!" Stiller walks out to center stage, his face decked out in complete Avatar makeup. Timbox turns the camera around to himself Timbox: "Tucson?" goes back to the TV. The view switches over to James Cameron, who's clapping while a look of confusion begins to sweep over his face. Timbox a squeaky high-pitched voice: "Hi Jimmy! Hi James Cameron-" cuts back to Ben Stiller, who is staring wide-eyed at the crowd, who is beginning to laugh. Timbox abruptly starts breaking out into laughter, drowning out the TV. For emphasis, he points at the television. Ben Stiller begins speaking in Na'vi tongue, his every statement being met by uproarous laughter from Timbox, who turns up the volume despite the unintelligible speech patterns Ben Stiller: "That means 'this seemed like a better idea in rehearsal'." laughs even harder Ben Stiller: "It was between this or the Nazi uniform, but this show seemed a little 'Hitler-heavy'." continues to laugh, joining in with the audience Ben Stiller: "I am here to present the award for best makeup-" laughs as the audience applauds Ben Stiller: "The ironic thing is that Avatar isn't even nominated." laughs Ben Stiller: "Should've just worn my Spock ears." briefly cut back over to James Cameron, who's currently inbetween confusion and disgust Timbox in a high-pitched voice: "Hi Jimmy!" Ben Stiller: "Star Trek was actually nominated. I own two pairs, both from the original series, signed by Leonard Nimoy. But that would've been too nerdy." takes a few seconds for Timbox to pick up that this was a joke, but then he laughs Ben Stiller: "This is much cooler." laughs again. The view switches to a full shot of Ben Stiller, who is also wearing a Na'vi tail, which meets to even more laughter from Timbox. We get another close-up of Ben Stiller Ben Stiller: "James Cameron, 'King of the World', braaaaaa!" laughs. We go back to James Cameron, looking even more distraught Timbox an even higher pitched voice: "HI JIMMY!" Ben Stiller: "I see you." laughs, zooming into Ben Stiller's face Ben Stiller: "I want to plug my tail, my braid, into your dragon." very unlikely that Timbox really understands the innuendo of this joke, yet he continues to laugh while Ben Stiller flips his tail around. James Cameron is laughing, shaking his head Timbox: "OH JIMMY!" Ben Stiller: "I brought a hairnet, it's okay. Here are the nominees-" pauses the video, shifting the view back to him Timbox: "Okay!" [The sound of the VHS tape fast-forwarding can be heard] Timbox a grin growing across his face: "Wait for it...Wait for it! Wait for it! Okay, wait for it! For the part when-For the part when Jake Sully-When Ben Stiller got his tail stuck in a fishing pole!" goes back to the TV, where he has skipped ahead to after the nominees have been said Ben Stiller: "After I have announced the winner, I will try to stand as far away from them as possible, so as not to demean their moment of triumph." giggles Ben Stiller: "And the winner is..." laughter gradually grows as Ben Stiller struggles to open an envelope, while the tail behind him is thrashing about wildly Ben Stiller: "Okay. It's alright! Dude!" Stiller yanks a string coming from stage left, pulling out a fishing pole Timbox: "Look, it's a fish pole!" Laughs Ben Stiller: "It's amazing how far technology has come." continues laughing while Ben Stiller unhooks the tail, and opens the envelope Ben Stiller: "And the winner is Star Trek! Barney Burman, Mindy Hall and Joel Harlow!" cuts the recording off just as the winners stand up Trivia *This video is notable for being, thus far, the only Timbox video produced for Facebook. All other videos that Timbox has uploaded to Facebook have been either clips directly lifted from Dexter's Laboratory or slightly edited from Samurai Jack. Category:Videos